Before the Sun Sets - Christmas
by ChristinaAguileraFan
Summary: Read Before the Sun Sets story before you try and read this. Just a quick Christmas bonus for my BTSS fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Sun Sets**

 **Bonus – Christmas part 1**

 **Cordelia – When are you getting home?**

Maddie smirked as she looked at the message on her phone. Her sister was impatiently waiting on her arrival. It didn't matter how many times Maddie told Cordelia that she hadn't even left her school yet, she had been texting since early that morning. And early meant midnight. It was okay though. Maddie missed her sister. She hadn't seen her since they both went to their respective colleges in August. It also didn't help that they hadn't spent as much time together during the summer as they usually did. Sure, they saw each other, hung out, even went on a vacation together with their cousins, but most of the time Maddie was with Elijah and Cordelia Klaus. Cordelia and Klaus had even gone on a weeklong vacation out of the country. Maddie knew that they spent a good amount of time in Sardinia before Cordelia had to go off to Stanford.

 **Maddie – My answer is the same as it was when you asked early this morning.**

 **Cordelia – I would send the eye emoji so you'd know I was rolling them but it isn't dramatic enough.**

 **Maddie – Ha ha**

 **Cordelia – How did your final go?**

A slight frown came over Maddie's face. She had taken her anatomy final this morning. For the most part she had thought it went okay. So far, she had been doing pretty well in the class.

 **Maddie – I think that it went alright. But I won't know until the grades come out.**

 **Cordelia – You're a smart girl, I'm sure you did fine.**

 **Maddie – Says the one on the dean's list.**

 **Cordelia – You'll get there. What are you doing right now?**

 **Maddie – I'm in the library.**

 **Cordelia – Why? School is over.**

Maddie rolled her eyes. Yes, school was over but she had to still do some things. She had decided to take one online class her first semester to see if she liked it. Although she wouldn't be able to do that a lot, because she was a bio major, she decided to try it out. And she definitely liked it. She knew from that point on if it could be taken online and the professor had good reviews, she would do it.

Because she had taken so many A.P. classes in high school and she had scored 4's and 5's she didn't have to take a lot of 101 classes. She had even gotten out of some 102s. Her first semester she kept it light and only took five classes. That included a contemporary literature class, anatomy and physiology 1, college chemistry, calculus II and her freshman seminar class. Although it was a crazy semester with all of the science and math, she liked it. She was glad she had decided to go with Biology for her undergraduate. She had taken a contemporary literature class as a free elective and it was definitely one of her favorites. If she ever had the time, she would take the professor again, an added bonus being the professor only taught online.

As she sat at her window seat in the library, she had grown accustomed to coming here often, she looked over her final paper. She had already uploaded it, all she had to do now was click send. With a small smile on her face she submitted the paper. She was now officially done with her first semester of college.

Logging out of everything Maddie proceeded to log out of her laptop. She then put it into her backpack, along with the rest of her things. She couldn't wait to get out of here. Her bags were thankfully already packed. Now she was just waiting on Elijah to come and get her and then they would be taking his jet back to Mystic Falls. A smile crept up along her face as she thought about the last time she was inside of his jet. To say they had made good use of their time up in the sky was an understatement. Putting on her backpack, she grabbed her phone and proceeded to leave.

"Bye Lauren," she said waving at the lady behind the counter.

"Have a good holiday Maddie."

"You too."

Since Maddie spent a good amount of time in the library, she had gotten to know the librarians all very well. She was on a first name basis with all of them. It took her ten minutes to get back to her dorm. Even though she wanted to leave she was enjoying the fresh air so she took her time going back. Hanna had already left for the holiday.

Hanna, who was an English major, decided to take all of her classes online. The only things she had to go in for was her freshman seminar class. Since that had ended a week ago, she had gone home the weekend. Maddie knew that she would see her when she got back to Mystic Falls. She had never had any doubts about rooming with Hanna and her gut was right. They got along great. Maddie knew that a key reason was because they were not only friends, but teammates and had known one another for such a long time.

Sitting down on her bed she let her backpack slide down the ground. As she did so she sent her sister a text.

 **Maddie – And my first semester is officially over.**

She then texted Elijah.

 **Maddie – All done. Come and get me, please!**

She knew she sounded ridiculous with the text message but it had a double meaning. Not only did she want to see him she really did want him to come in and swoop her up. It had been so long and she knew that he was well aware how horny she was for him. She hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving break. He wanted her to just focus on her finals after the break, even though she insisted he could come around. She made sure to tell him all of the time how horny she was for him. This summer had made her bold.

 **Cordelia – Whoo hoo! Now tell your man to bring your ass home. I need a sleepover with my sister asap.**

 **Elijah – See you soon.**

Getting to her feet she did one last survey of the room. Everything was ready to go. She had her suitcase, her crossbody bag and her backpack. Observing one more time she could see her phone charger dangling. She quickly went to go get it. While she knew her sister and her parents had the same charger, she knew that it was good to have her own on her as well. As she opened up her backpack to put it inside of the front compartment, she could hear a knock on the door. She quickly became filled with excitement. _Elijah._

Practically running to the door, she swung it open saying, "That was fa- oh, hi Peter."

Peter Callahan, who stood on the other side of the door, had a huge grin on his face. "Maddie, hi. So glad I caught you before you left."

"Yeah," she said, "you caught me. What's up?" _And what will it take to make you go away_ , she thought to herself.

"Nothing I just wanted to see you."

He gave her an even bigger smile. Peter, who stood at a full five' seven walked in. His blue eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. His blonde hair was cut short. He had on a jacket and his backpack so she assumed he was coming straight from a class.

Peter looked around before turning back to Maddie, "Where is Hanna?"

"She left already."

"Nice, nice. When are you leaving?"

"Um, in a little while. What did you need?" She was trying to keep it pleasant.

Peter was also a freshman. He was in her anatomy class and her freshman seminar class. She had noticed when the semester first started how he would compliment her but she hadn't paid any attention to it. There were plenty of people who tried to flirt with her on campus but she always ignored it. It had seemed that Peter hadn't gotten the hint though. Or he just didn't care. She was almost positive she had mentioned being in a relationship. Actually, she knew she had said it after he had tried to make moves on her on Halloween.

Because of his build and height, Maddie couldn't see around him. She could however see how he was eyeing her up and down, as if she were a snack. While she had dressed relaxed, she had also dressed on the cute side. She always wanted to look good for Elijah, even though he could have cared less. She had on a long sleeve V-neck black top, a suede skirt that stopped before her knees and a pair of boots on. The skirt was definitely showing off her legs. She had decided to leave her hair down and she had applied a bit of makeup to her face that morning.

"Would you want to go and get a cup of coffee before you leave?"

"Oh, thanks but no thanks."

"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun. Besides it's a little cold and there's nothing like a hot cup of coffee to make you feel better."

 _I don't even like coffee,_ she thought to herself. Before she could open up her mouth another voice spoke out.

"I don't think that'll happen." Elijah, who stood in the doorway in all his shining glory was standing tall. He had on his usual three-piece suit, his hair was freshly cut and the smell radiating off of him was making Maddie's mouth water. She couldn't wait to have a piece of him later.

Peter spun around and Maddie moved so that she was looking around him. One word to describe him was perfect.

"Hey," she said walking around Peter and going up to him.

He glanced down at her before looking back up, "Hi. Who's this?"

"I'm Peter."

She shut her eyes, glad that Peter couldn't see her expression. She just wanted him to go away, now more than ever.

"I'm Elijah." The way that he said his name made her heart flutter. Walking around her he went to shake Peter's hand.

She stood there awkwardly. "I'm going to head out soon, have a good vacation Peter."

Peter looked like he wanted to protest but after looking between the two of them he sighed and said, "Have a good break Maddie."

Maddie didn't take her eyes off of Elijah, instead she just moved her head to the side while still looking at her man, "You too."

She wasn't sure when Peter exactly left but she could hear his heavy footsteps wandering down the hall. She immediately went to wrap her arms around Elijah's neck. "Ugh, I've missed you."

Elijah smiled, kissing the side of her head, "I missed you too."

"It's been way too long."

He nodded his head. Getting up on her tippy toes she went to give him a kiss. Nothing to crazy just a little something. She felt herself melt against him as their lips came together. She closed her eyes feeling herself getting into it. All too soon he pulled away which made her open them up.

"We have plenty of time for that later," he noted. "C'mon. Let's go. Your sister has already sent me messages about how you should have been home hours ago."

"That damn Cordelia."

* * *

Something Maddie would never get over was Elijah's private jet. It was absolutely perfect. As she looked out of the window waiting for takeoff, she relaxed into the seat. It was just so comfortable.

"I love this plane," she noted. As she spoke, she turned her head away from the window. "And I love you."

Elijah looked at her. A smirk come over his face and his brown eyes stared into her green ones. She was memorized. "I love you too."

She had her own smirk as she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "Is anyone else coming back here?"

Elijah shook his head, "They've been ordered to leave us alone. You need your rest."

"Rest is the least of my worries right now." She stood up. There was enough room that she could stand in front of him and be comfortable. "Are you sure they aren't coming back here?"

He nodded, "Positive."

She nodded. While she was beyond comfortable being naked around him, she didn't want anyone, especially not any one of his staff, to see her.

"I've been thinking about you all day," she told him. She didn't miss the way Elijah sat back in his chair as she stood in front of him.

"Is that right?"

She nodded, slipping out of her shoes, "Mhm. Couldn't wait to finish my final and then my last assignment so that I could finally see you."

"And how do you think you did?" He questioned.

"Good." While she wanted nothing more than to talk to him about school that could wait. Right now, there was one specific thing she wanted. And from the budge in his pants she knew that he must have felt the same way.

"Good, I'm glad."

A smirk came over her. She knew that he wanted her. Everything about his body language was telling her what she needed to know. Not to mention the way he was eye fucking her.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she leaned down, "I think we should go in the back."

Elijah met her gaze, "If that's what you want."

She nodded, taking a step back. Elijah got to his feet which made him tower over her. She could feel her heart beat begin to quicken. Elijah took ahold of her small hand in his big one as he led her off to the back. The smirk stayed on her face as they made their way to the back.

Maddie wasted no time wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as the door to the bedroom in the back of the plane was closed. Soon after that she stood on her tippy toes connected her lips to his. She let their lips get used to being together again before she nipped on his bottom lip. Elijah opened up for her letting her to take the lead to do what she wanted. She slowly allowed her tongue to collide with his. She sucked on it for a moment before letting the two mingle. It had been so long.

As she kissed him senseless, Elijah allowed his hands to run along her back. He left them once they got to her ass. Knowing she loved it, he let his hands squeeze them, which caused her to moan into the kiss. It was only when he felt she needed around that he pulled away, moving his lips to her neck. He ran his lips along her skin before sucking on her pulse point.

"Stop teasing," she whimpered.

She could feel his lips smiling against her neck before he pulled away, "Alright, fine."

"You should sit."

Maddie began kicking off her boots. Elijah sat on the edge of the bed and watched her. Meeting his gaze, she smiled peeling her shirt off. His eyes immediately went to the belly button ring she had in. A silver letter E hit against her stomach. He loved it. Making a show of it she turned around so that he back was so to him. She shimmied out of her making sure to go extra slow once he could see her thong. She was wearing a dusty pink color, knowing that it was one of his favorites on her. While she was turned around, she un clipped her bra. She could feel part of it hit against her foot as it dropped to the floor. Running a hand through her hair she turned back around so that she was now facing him again.

"I've missed you." Even though she had told him this a countless amount of times she said it again.

Elijah, who had already kicked off his shoes held out his hand to her. With a smile he took it and kissed her knuckles gently, "I've missed you too."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. "You going to show me how much?"

His eyes darkened slightly. She could feel herself getting wet. She opened her legs a little more. Not that it mattered, he could smell her just fine.

"Indeed, but first I want you to tell me something," Elijah said as he still held her hand in his. She nodded as her thumb began drawing circles on his skin. "Who was the boy?"

She frowned, "What?"

"The boy in your dormitory, who was he?"

"Peter?" She questioned. "He was in two of my classes. Why?"

"He likes you." There was no question about it. She rolled her eyes which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Do you disagree?"

"I don't pay attention to things like that Elijah," she said honestly. "I am only interested in one person and that's you."

"Is this the first time he's come to your dorm?"

She sighed, "I'm standing in front of you half naked, scratch that mostly naked besides this thong and that's what you're worried about?"

His hand snaked its way around her body pulling her closer to him, "I will take care of that in a moment." _SLAP._ She jolted as he smacked her ass cheek. She tried not to smile knowing she was going to get it good today. "Answer my question."

"No."

"No?" He questioned. "And you never mentioned this because?"

"Because it's pointless. I am not interested in Peter. Have I noticed he's always trying to talk to me? Sure. Have I told him I'm taken, yes!"

"Obviously he doesn't care about that."

"Don't tell me your jealous of a nineteen-year-old boy?!"

Before she could even blink Elijah grabbed her so that he was still sitting and she was on his lap. She took in a sharp breath. She could feel his erection through his jeans. Not caring she began to move against him. He gripped her hips causing that action to immediately stop.

"No Maddison, I am not jealous of a little nineteen-year-old boy. More so concerned as to why you keep allowing him to get close to you? Or do you want me to intervene?"

"I'll handle it."

"Will you?"

She nodded, "Yes." She looked to where he held her hands. "I promise."

"Good," he leaned his head down. "Because if you don't, I will."

Her breathing picked up. Not because she didn't believe Elijah but because she knew how true his words were. He really would step in if she didn't get Peter to leave her alone. She knew it was wrong but all she could think about was how hot it would be, even though she knew she should have been slightly worried for Peter's safety.

Elijah wasted no time moving her again. This time he moved her so that she was laying across this lap. A grin came to her face as he began to rub her butt cheeks.

"What am I going to do with you?" He breathed out.

"Fuck me."

"Besides that."

"Hm," she pretended to think about it, "why don't you put those hands and that mouth to good use."

"Which hand?"

She rolled her eyes. He knew exactly which hand. He was just being an ass. "You know which hand."

"I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to tell me what you want."

She lifted her head slightly and looked over her shoulder. He was staring at her. His hand on her butt was still rubbing.

"Touch me."

"Where."

"You know where." His hand on her butt stilled. "Don't be an ass."

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Touch my pussy," she breathed. "Please."

Elijah's hands moved to the top of her thong. He slowly began to bring the lace down until it was at her ankles. She could feel the air hitting her most intimate place but she didn't care. She knew what was soon to come. If anything, the anticipation just made her even wetter than she already was.

She could feel her body jump a tad as his finger ran over pussy lips. He didn't even put one in only touched her.

"So wet."

"Just for you baby."

He ran his finger along her pussy, slightly pushing one in before he would take it out, teasing her. Without warning he pushed in two fingers, moving them in and out of her. She moaned loudly, not caring. Even though it wasn't what she really wanted, which was his cock, it still felt really good for her. She began to move her body slightly, trying to keep pace with him.

"Feel good?" He asked her.

"Mhm, yes."

And then he was gone. It took her a moment to register that he had pulled his fingers out but then she felt empty. Moving she turned so she could see him fully now.

"HEY!"

Holding her gaze Elijah brought his two fingers to his mouth, tasting her. "Just as sweet as I remember."

"That was mean."

"I can show you mean," he said.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that this had to do with Peter. But she also knew that he wanted her so she would at least be getting fucked. Moving around him she crawled to the center of the bed. Laying out she moved her arms up and spread her legs so that she was on full display.

Elijah's eyes grazed over her entire body but stopped when they got to one special place. Her pussy. There was not one stitch of hair on her.

"You like it?" She questioned when she saw that his gaze hadn't moved.

Instead of responding he leaned in giving her wet pussy a quick kiss causing her to moan. "I love it."

"More, please."

"Later," he responded, unbuttoning his jeans, before taking out his cock. She spread her legs a tad more. "There's something else more important right now."

"You want to give me a taste?"

"Do you think you deserve a taste?"

"Yes! I haven't seen you in forever, I have needs!"

"Should have thought about that before I caught a boy in your dorm."

She was prepared to argue but at that point he started to rub his cock right against her. He allowed the head to slip in a little before taking it out and rubbing it some more.

"Elijah, I want-, OH FUCK!"

Her body arched as he slammed into her. It felt so fucking good. She had waited for so long to have him again. And now she never wanted it to stop. Sex was always great between them but since she hadn't had him in a while it felt even better now. His cock made her feel so full.

There was nothing about this that she didn't love. Even though he didn't do everything she wanted, out of punishment, she still loved it. Being with him always made her happy. Whether they were slowly making love or pure fucking she loved it. And right now, as he pounded into her and her screams filled the room she felt so happy. She was in orgasmic bliss.

"I … I'm going to cum."

That seemed to only make him go faster. His thrusts began to speed up.

"I'm coming." She said one final time as she felt her body give in. She could feel him emptying himself inside of her as well.

Elijah allowed himself to fall onto her but she couldn't feel all of his weight.

"It's okay," she murmured, still in a state of bliss, "I like the way that you feel against me."

Even though he allowed her to feel more of him he didn't let her feel his complete weight. Moving her face, she gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you," she murmured.

Kissing the side of her face Elijah spoke softly, "I love you too."

A few minutes passed of them just embracing one another. Elijah had moved and Maddie curled up into his side.

He finally spoke, "I meant what I said."

She nodded into his side, "I know."

"I'm not opposed to killing this boy to prove that you're mine and mine only. Do you understand?" Elijah questioned.

She nodded, "Yes."

"You'll handle it?"

"I will. Honestly though, I think he'll have forgotten about me by the time next semester gets here."

Elijah sighed, pulling her closer to him, "Maddison you aren't an easy woman to forget."

* * *

"Are you excited?" Elijah asked her as they pulled into her driveway.

Maddie nodded her head, "Yes! Haven't seen my parents and sister in forever."

"Your mom will be excited to see you."

"The feeling is definitely mutual."

He smiled, "Enjoy this time with your family. Before you know it, you'll have to return to school."

"Please don't say that, next semester is going to be hell."

"Don't worry," he placed his hand on her thigh after putting the car in park, "I'll be there to relax you."

She grinned leaning over, "I'm counting on it."

Elijah was going to lean into her he looked up. That caused her to look up as well. The pair smirked seeing Cordelia running towards the car. Within seconds Maddie's door was flung open and she was embraced in a hug by her sister.

"MY BABY IS HOME!" Yelled Cordelia.

"Technically I'm moms' baby," Maddie replied.

"Don't be such a kill joy," Cordelia noted, slightly letting her go. She then looked to Elijah. "Thanks for returning her safely. She will see you soon."

"Rushing me much."

"You've had hours to spend time with him, not my fault if you didn't use it wisely." She retorted before looking back to Elijah. "I'm so rude, how are you?"

Elijah shook his head and chuckled. He always got a good laugh when it came to Cordelia. "I'm good and yourself."

"Can't complain."

"Have you and my brother worked things out?"

Cordelia's face, which had been all smiled turned to a frown, "Your bother is an asshole."

Maddie opened her mouth, "What happened with Klaus?"

"He's an asshole but we can discuss him later." She turned her head from the couple to the front of the house.

"Oh look, there's mom."

Cordelia moved and opened up the back seat, she began to collect Maddie's bags. She said goodbye to Elijah before closing the door and walking towards the house entrance.

"I should go," noted Maddie.

"You should."

She gave him a look, "We will definitely be seeing each other later."

He nodded, "Indeed."

Leaning over she gave him a small kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for getting her home safely," Janette spoke as she walked up.

"Hi mom!" Maddie said to her mom.

"Hi baby," Janette replied giving her daughter a hug and kissing the side of her head. "I've missed you."

Maddie hugged her back as best as she could, it was awkward considered she was still sitting in the car. "I missed you too."

"How are you Elijah?" Asked Janette.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good. Thanks for getting her home safely."

"Of course."

"You'll be joining us for Christmas dinner, right?" Elijah nodded. After they had all spent Thanksgiving together her mom made sure to announce that they had to come back for Christmas. "Wonderful. Alright kiddo let's go before your sister freaks out about you taking to long."

That got both Maddie and Elijah to laugh.

"I'm serious. She has been driving me crazy all day."

"I understand," Maddie said getting out of the car. Before closing the door, she blew a quick kiss to Elijah and winked. He only shook his head but a smirk began to form on his face.

"He is such a sweet boy," Janette commented as they began walking up the driveway towards the porch steps. "Or shall I say man."

Maddie just smiled. _You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what we were doing hours ago_ , she thought to herself.

"Come now, food is here. We have so much to catch up on."

Nodding Maddie followed her mom and her sister but not before turning back around to wave towards Elijah. She could see him wave back from inside of his car. She was going to enjoy this time with her family. She would see him soon. And if she had it her way that meant very soon.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. This is just going to be a quick Christmas bonus. I really missed writing Maddie, Elijah, Cordelia, Klaus and everyone else so I decided to do something a little fun. This will probably be 3-5 chapters. Nothing more. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the Sun Sets**

 **Bonus Chapter – Christmas part 2**

* * *

"Thank goodness your home," Cordelia noted.

She and Maddie were currently lounging in Maddie's room. They had the Grinch playing on Netflix as they looked at their phones, talking and occasionally watching whatever scene was on the TV screen.

Maddie turned her head and smirked at her sister, "Did you miss me that much?"

She nodded, "YES! It's honestly so different now that you're away too. Before I could come home whenever and you would be here."

"Aw."

"So, tell me the truth," Cordelia sat up a tad. "How was your first semester?"

Maddie sighed, dropping her phone onto her covers, "It was alright. Not going to lie there was one point when I was so stressed out, I thought my head would explode, but I got through it."

"What was stressful?"

"I mean a lot of it was kind of review because of all the A.P. classes that I took, which was nice, but still at one point I swear everything was due all at once and then there were multiple tests due on the same day, which was hell in itself."

"Damn. At least now you know. What are you taking next semester?"

"Statistics, molecular bio and whatever else the counselor told me to take."

"Did you even question them?"

Maddie shook her head, "Not really. I mean I didn't have to take anatomy and physiology I just chose to."

"Are you continuing?"

Maddie nodded, "Yeah might as well finish. I figured it would be good to know, just in case I decide to just go to medical school after I finish my undergraduate."

"My sister is so smart."

Maddie grinned, "I try." There was a short pause. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How was your semester?"

Cordelia shrugged, "It was alright. Pretty sure I didn't get an A in organic chemistry but other than that I think I did well."

"How is organic chemistry?" Maddie was already aware of the fact that she would most likely have to take that class. She was dreading it but if she had to take it she would just try and make the best of it.

"It sucks. I honestly am going to start reviewing for the next part over this break. I will be lucky if I got a B+."

"I'm sure you did fine."

"Yeah, we'll see when the grades come in. I'm sure dad will tell me before I can even check."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "You think now that we are both in college he'll relax about grades?"

Cordelia just gave her sister a look before they both laughed aloud. They knew the answer to that. And it was no.

Within the next couple of minutes both girls turned back to their cell phones. Maddie was in the middle of texting Katie and Hanna.

 **Katy-Kat – Um let's get breakfast!**

 **Maddie – Why not lunch?**

 **Katy-Kat – Because a girl is craving pancakes that are loaded in power sugar, syrup and whipped cream.**

 **Maddie – Might I ask where these cravings came from?**

 **Katy-Kat – It's that time of the month. Tell Cordelia to wake her ass up in the morning.**

Maddie couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"What?" Questioned Cordelia. Even though she was curious she still hadn't looked away from her phone.

"Katie wants breakfast in the morning. She wanted me to make sure you would get up."

Cordelia smirked, "Tell her I'm coming in my pajamas."

Maddie looked back at her phone screen.

 **Maddie – Cordelia is in but she is coming in pajamas.**

 **Katy-Kat – That's fine. I call shotgun!**

 **Maddie – Of course.**

"Hey Mad, which one should I do?"

Maddie looked away from her screen to her sisters. Cordelia had two pictures she was trying to decide between. Before Maddie had arrived home, she had gone out and took the liberty of getting matching pajamas for everyone. Janette, who had loved the idea, even had her get herself and Christian a pair. So, after having a nice family dinner they had spent a good amount of time taking pictures in front of the fire place and on the staircase. Maddie was positive that their mom had already posted the pictures of the four of them, that she had asked one of their neighbors who was walking their dog, to come in and take, on Facebook. At least she was pretty sure that was why her Facebook notifications kept going off.

Looking at the pictures Cordelia couldn't decide between, she frowned. They were both cute. There was one of the two of them sitting on the staircase smiling at each other. They had on their pajamas and Christmas hats. Maddie's shirt read nice while Cordelia's read naughty. The second picture was one of the two of them standing on the staircase both smiling at the camera.

"I like the one where we are sitting down better."

Cordelia nodded, taking her phone back. It was a few minutes later when she posted the picture, "All done."

"I'll like it later."

"Ha ha."

Maddie gave her sister a side glance. She wanted to ask her questions but wasn't sure how to approach the topic. She decided it was best to just ask what she wanted to know. "So, Cord, tell me about Klaus."

"What's there to tell?" Cordelia questioned. Although her voice was controlled Maddie was sure she could see annoyance on her face.

"You two were on good terms this summer and now he's an ass. What happened?"

Cordelia quickly responded, "Klaus has always been an ass."

"You're avoiding my question."

"No, I am just stating facts."

"Mhm. I mean you guys were fine on Thanksgiving."

Cordelia sighed, "Yes we were fine then."

"Are you really going to make me beg for this story?"

"No," Cordelia said with a sigh. "So basically, we've been fighting since Halloween." It was a moment later when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. It took her a moment to realize that the pain was because Maddie had pinched her. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL!"

"SO, YOU'VE BEEN IN A FIGHT WITH KLAUS SINCE HALLOWEEN AND DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME!"

"Lower your voice!" Cordelia snapped. "You know that mom is nosy."

Maddie continued to glare at her sister, "Explain!"

"Listen to you, bossy. So basically, short run down of this stupid fight, it started with my Halloween costume."

Maddie tired to recall what her sister had worn on the holiday two months ago. When it finally came to her, she frowned slightly, "He didn't like your costume?"

Her sister had gone as a Victoria's Secret Angel for Halloween this year. Maddie was sure now that she was hearing about this fight that it was the reason the picture was no longer up on Instagram.

"He didn't like how provocative it was. Especially since he wasn't around and that just kind of fizzled into an argument. But we kind of made up, which is why he still came to Thanksgiving."

"Continue."

"Seeing him at Thanksgiving made me realize how much I missed being around him. I mean, we spent almost every day together this summer and it was great. So, I decided that I wanted to surprise him and do a little get away right before I had my finals."

"Aw that was nice of you."

Cordelia grimaced, "Yeah it would have been real nice if that werewolf girl Haley wasn't hanging around and then some bar bitch named Cammy wasn't staring at him like a lost puppy wagging her tail for a bone." Maddie was glad she wasn't drinking anything. If she had been, she would have totally spit it out. "And to make matters worse he doesn't say anything. Not even a simple, go away, but he finds out I'm talking to Nathan and wants to go to fucking war with me."

"You and Nathan are speaking?"

Cordelia shook her head, "Nothing like that. We had organic chemistry together and he has tried reaching out a few times. I've shut it down completely though."

"Klaus has trust issues," Maddie noted.

"And I don't?!"

She quickly tried to defuse the situation, "I'm just saying. If he found out that the two of you were talking, he probably wouldn't want to listen to reason."

"Well he doesn't have to listen. In fact, he can kiss my ass, as I've told him several times already."

"I'm guessing you two fought in New Orleans."

"Pretty much the whole weekend I was there. It was so bad I had to get a hotel."

"And that's the last time you talked to him?"

"No. We've argued on the phone a few times, even had some text fights."

"Aw Cord."

Cordelia shrugged, trying to play it off, "It is what it is.

"And that's it?"

Cordelia shrugged, "It may also have something to do with the fact that I told him I loved him."

"CORD!" Maddie yelled, excitement filled in her tone.

"Would you keep your voice down!"

"That's so exciting."

Cordelia's tone was bitter, "You would think right?"

"What do you mean?" Maddie questioned, although she was sure she already knew the answer. It was Klaus after all and he wasn't the most affectionate person.

"Well he just stared at me and then we fought some more."

She shook her head. She couldn't imagine something like that happening with Elijah. In fact, every time she told him that she loved him it was followed by an I love you back, and vice versa.

"I'm sorry."

Cordelia shrugged, "It is what it is."

"So, he isn't coming for Christmas, right?"

"I hope not. I don't want to see his face anytime soon."

"Can't say I blame you."

There was a moment of silence that went on between the two of them. Cordelia soon went back to staring at her phone. Maddie had snuggled back into her covers watching the final scenes of the Grinch.

"OH!" Cordelia said excitedly.

"What?" Maddie questioned.

"We already have fifty-seven likes on Instagram. Half way to one hundred."

Maddie shook her head, snuggling her head into her pillow, "You are ridiculous."

"But you love me!"

* * *

It was later that night that Maddie was still awake. She couldn't help but stare at her sister with a frown on her face. She felt so bad for her. She knew how much she had gone through with the whole Nathan situation. And now Klaus was being a dick to her. She wished that the hybrid was around so she could tell him to his face how she felt about him. Although that wouldn't go well at all, especially considering she wouldn't hold back, which would make Klaus probably get to close to the point where Elijah would have to step in and stop him from attacking her. Then the brothers would be in a fight. Not caring she decided to text him. She did realize that it was three in the morning and she would need to be up in about four to five hours for a breakfast date with her friends but she didn't care. She pulled up Klaus' name and sent him a text.

 **Maddie – Why are you such an asshole?**

She wasn't sure or not if she should have been surprised by his instant surprise. She decided she shouldn't have been shocked at all. She wondered in the moment if Klaus actually slept through the night but then decided not. He was probably paranoid that someone would take that opportunity to try and kill him.

 **Klaus – Hello to you to.**

 **Maddie – Hi. As I was saying you are an ass.**

 **Klaus – Ah, I see you have finally spoken to your sister. Or has my brother finally confessed?**

 **Maddie – It doesn't matter who I heard it from.**

She knew that she and Elijah would be having a chat later about this whole situation. She wanted to know why he didn't tell her himself about Cordelia and Klaus' fight. Especially if it had been an ongoing thing for a while.

 **Klaus – And I take it that you're on her side.**

 **Maddie – Of course I am!**

 **Maddie – YOU ARE WRONG!**

 **Klaus – Glad you think so. Have a good night Maddison.**

 **Maddie – Don't start with Maddison bullshit, it isn't nice. Christmas is coming, be here, surprise her, spend the day with her, make her feel good. If you haven't already buy her a gift.**

 **Klaus – Why do you care?**

 **Maddie – Because she is my sister jackass.**

 **Maddie – And besides I hardly doubt you would have taken her to Sardinia and spent the entire summer with her, flown out to see her multiple times at Stanford and then had her come to New Orleans a bunch of weekends if you didn't care about her. Don't let the fact that she told you she loved you scare you, embrace it.**

 **Klaus – Thank you for your unwanted advice.**

 **Maddie – I miss you too bestie. See you at Christmas.**

 **Klaus – Have a good night.**

 **Maddie – You are still an ass.**

 **Klaus – Go to sleep or I do I have to call my brother.**

 **Maddie – Call him, please.**

 **Klaus – On second hand, I'd rather not.**

 **Maddie – You're no fun.**

 **Klaus – Go to sleep. You have breakfast plans in the morning.**

Maddie's face scrunched up. She wondered how he knew that. Then again, this was Klaus, and she wouldn't be surprised if he had all of their phones tapped or something.

 **Maddie – See you're stalking my sisters' plans, you do care.**

 **Klaus – I never said I didn't.**

 **Maddie – Pick me up on Christmas Eve. We'll do some shopping.**

 **Klaus – Go to bed!**

She chuckled lightly before putting her phone back on her in table. Moments later she, like her sister, was knocked out asleep.

* * *

"How long will you girls be out for?" Janette asked as Maddie and Cordelia prepared to leave.

"Not sure, why?" Asked Cordelia.

"Just curious. Text me before you girls come back home."

The pair nodded before they headed out.

"Whose car are we taking?" Cordelia asked once they were outside.

"Yours," Maddie replied easily.

She was still kind of tired, considering she hadn't gone to bed until later. And then when they woke up the pair agreed to go out and get some more things for their parents. Maddie needed to get some stuff for her sister as well but she would hold off on that. At the moment she just wanted to have breakfast. Not to mention she wanted to catch up with Katie. They had so much to talk about.

"Where are we going?" Questioned Cordelia.

"You don't know?"

"You're the one that made the plans, not me."

Maddie chuckled, "Just outside of town. That breakfast place by the mall."

"Alright," Cordelia noted with a small yawn before backing out of the driveway.

"Didn't sleep?" Maddie questioned.

"Oh, I slept, just didn't exactly get enough of it."

"I know that feeling."

* * *

"I have honestly missed you so much!" Katie said, as she hugged Maddie.

It didn't matter that they were already inside and just waiting on their breakfast to be brought out. She was still hugging Maddie's side.

"I missed you too."

"You should drop out of college and just stay home."

Cordelia snorted, before taking a sip of her coffee, "Like our father will allow that."

"Let's not give Christian a stoke," said Hanna.

Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"I'll try and visit more next fall," Maddie said.

"What about the spring."

"Lacrosse season. Workouts are in full swing as soon as I get back."

"I thought they started already."

Hanna responded, "They weren't every day. Just twice a week gym training once we got back from Thanksgiving break."

"Damn."

"Tell me about," Hanna said slightly shaking her head. "Although I shouldn't be complaining. Most of my classes revolve around a computer."

"Lucky bitch," Maddie muttered.

"Do it when you can. Especially with all those biology classes."

"Can't wait for molecular biology and organic chemistry to get here."

"I hope you aren't taking hose two classes together," Katie said. "You have to live."

"I know. I think I might change my schedule anyways and add in a summer class."

Cordelia snorted, "Summer classes. I think she has officially lost her mind." She reached across the table trying to feel her head. "Are you really my sister or a clone of myself?"

"Gotta do what I gotta do to survive these semesters."

Cordelia shook her head before looking around the table, "She is a psycho." Her face then lit up, "Oh look, FOOD!"

Two waitresses came back with arms full of food. They quickly distributed it around the table. Maddie smiled looking at her French toast that were covered in power sugar. She couldn't wait to dig in.

"Mouth water," Cordelia said staring at her plate.

"Maddie, did you send your streaks yet?" Katie questioned.

"Fuck," she breathed out. "I always forget."

"We know," Cordelia, Hanna and Katie said together.

* * *

"Is the garage door open?" Cordelia questioned later as she and Maddie pulled into their driveway.

It was later in the day. After breakfast the four had went into the mall before going to see a movie. Since it was only six, Maddie considering going to Elijah's and possibly spending the night. But she wasn't sure yet. She definitely wanted to see him though. Text messages just weren't cutting it for her.

"Looks like it."

Cordelia parked her car and the two got out. They left what they had bought in the trunk. Approaching the garage, they walked in to see their father. And to both of their surprises he didn't look very happy.

"What's with the face?" Cordelia asked.

Christian looked up. He hadn't heard them approach. Instead of responded at first, he just shook his head, "Go on inside and you'll see."

"Did mom buy more gifts?"

There were already a shit ton under the tree.

Christian's face darkened slightly, catching both girls off guard, "I wish that was what she did. I would have handed over my Amex and American Express in a heartbeat."

Cordelia and Maddie looked to one another. Damn. Whatever she must have done was serious if their dad was talking about easily handing over his credit cards. Side by side the two rushed into the house to see what was going on. The garage led to the kitchen and as they came in, they could hear their mom talking to someone.

"Who is she talking to?" Cordelia questioned allowed.

Maddie shrugged, but as she listened, she was pretty sure that she was not going to like the answer she received. As they stood outside of the dining room but stopped looking to one another.

"She has to be fucking kidding me." Cordelia said staring at the side of her sister's head.

Instead of responding to her, Maddie just stared at the scene in front of them. There was their mom drinking a cup of coffee with a slice of cake in front of her and right next to her was mother.

Glancing up Janette grinned, "Hi girls. Look who came just in time for the holidays!"

Getting to her feet, Emma Elizabeth Howland, walked over to her grandchildren, embracing them, or trying to, in a hug. "Did you girls miss me?"

"No." Cordelia said, not even bothering to hide the fact that she didn't care for the woman in front of her.

Emma laughed, thinking Cordelia was joking. She then went to place a kiss on both of their cheeks. Maddie stayed still while Cordelia flinched away.

"Oh, wait until I tell George that you girls are here," Emma said moving away. "GEORGE!" She called yelling after her husband.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Cordelia hissed to her mom. She didn't bother waiting until Emma was out of site.

"Watch your mouth!" Snapped Janette.

"NO!"

She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get anywhere with her. Turning to Maddie she said, "How was breakfast sweetie."

"Fine," Maddie responded. "What's with the house guests?"

"My mom and George are staying until January."

"Why?" Questioned Cordelia.

"Because I invited them missy! Is that okay with you?" She questioned sarcastically.

"No, it really isn't. I would appreciate it if you sent them packing."

"No, I won't send them packing!"

"Well you need to!"

"And I expect you to be nice!" She turned away from Cordelia to Maddie, "I expect the both of you to be nice."

"Not happening," Cordelia said.

"No can-do mom."

"Maddie," Janette breathed out. "I knew Christian and Cordelia would give me a hard time but I expected you to be on my side."

"For being shady?" Christian questioned coming in.

"It wasn't shady!"

"You failed to mention the devil and her husband were coming," Cordelia commented. "That is beyond shady."

Christian, who had come to stand behind his daughters nodded. "She's right. I am leaving."

"You're supposed to be off," said Janette.

"I'd rather be helping someone in need." He kissed both of his girls on the cheeks. "See you girls later." He then stepped between them and kissed his wife murmuring, "I'm pissed at you, but I still love you."

Maddie almost gagged when she noticed him pat her on the butt. Janette's cheeks flushed before she turned back towards her kids.

"As I was saying, I expect both of you to be pleasant."

"As I was saying," Cordelia repeated sarcastically, "that isn't happening!"

"CORDELIA!" Janette snapped.

"MOM!" She snapped back.

Maddie wasn't sure if she should get in the middle or not. Part of her considered following her dad out. Although she knew that he would still be here for a little before he left. He would probably take a shower and then leave since he had been outside working. In that short amount of time she had zoned out she had missed part of a huge argument, which she would come to realize soon.

"I will not stay in this house with that woman! Or her husband! She is the most racist person I have ever met! She is a bitch! She sickens me and the fact that you want her hear makes me want to just pull my hair out and scream!"

"So why don't you go!"

"I WILL!" Cordelia snapped, disappearing from the room.

Janette looked stunned. Before she could actually move her feet, Cordelia was gone. Maddie could hear her heavy steps up the staircase.

"She can't be seriously leaving?" Janette questioned.

Maddie shrugged, although she knew her sister was going and while she might not have taken the same approach she would be going as well.

Christian soon came back, "Just let her leave if she wants to."

"You can't be serious."

He was. They could tell by the look on his face. He was on her side. Maddie had a feeling he wouldn't be around much either while Emma and George were around.

"Yes, I'm serious. Leave her be."

"This is ridiculous."

"So is you inviting them," Maddie noted.

"Please don't start Maddison."

"I'm not going to start anything." Maddie said calmly. "I'm not going to fight or argue with you either, but I am telling you like Cordelia, I won't be staying while they're here." And with that she left the room leaving Christian and Janette alone.

* * *

Elijah was already opening the door before Maddie could haul her things out of the door. He waited patiently for her to come in. As she did so she dropped her things off in the doorway and slipped out of her coat before she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well hello to you too," he commented kissing her head. "What happened? All I got was a text from your sister that you would be coming."

"Is that all she said?" She questioned with her face buried in his shirt. She inhaled his scent. S

"She mentioned that you might be upset."

"Kind of."

Elijah pulled away slightly and lifted her chin with his finger, "Tell me."

"My grandmother is here for the holidays."

"And that's a terrible thing?"

"YES!" She snapped. "And you will surely see why on Christmas day."

"You won't introduce me before hand?"

"I wouldn't subject you to that kind of torture," she said before sighing. "I guess nothing says Merry Christmas like some Bennett drama. Are you ready for it?"

Elijah smirked, "Only if you hold my hand."

Maddie couldn't help smirk back as she stood up on her tippy toes, "You are so corny."

Before he could respond his lips were touched by her soft ones. He cupped her cheek as he kissed her in the doorway of his home.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Some family drama in this chapter and definitely more to come! Stay tuned.**

 **Ps … there will be some Klaus and Cordelia scenes just wait patiently**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the Sun Sets**

 **Bonus Chapter – Christmas part 3**

"Please tell us again why you invited her," Cordelia said to her mother.

Cordelia, Maddie and Janette were all at the local grocery store getting last minute things. Of course, they had to meet there since the girls refused to stay at the house as long as Emma and George were around. Janette had told them that they went out for the day so they would spend the day with her and then help her at home tonight before leaving. Of course, since tomorrow was Christmas, they would be back the next day to have dinner together.

"Because she is my mother!" Snapped Janette. "And your grandmother.'

"Barley," both Maddie and Cordelia muttered.

Things were still kind of tense. Janette was pissed at Cordelia for leaving and Maddie for following. She was also pissed with Christian for taking their side. Christian was pissed at Janette for even inviting Emma and George, like Cordelia and Maddie.

"If I wanted to argue today, I wouldn't be here."

Things were probably the tensest between Janette and Cordelia. Part of the reason being because Cordelia spoke her mind and filtered nothing. Maddie was nicer about it and Christian was avoiding the situation by staying at the hospital.

After realizing that Cordelia wouldn't back down, Janette shook her head and looked down at the list she had made. "Alright, we have a lot of stuff to get."

"Why did you wait until Christmas Eve to go shopping?" Maddie laughed. The supermarket was packed with people even though they had walked through the door as soon as they opened. Maddie was glad that they had at least been able to get a good parking spot.

"Because my daughters weren't around to help me," Janette said trying to keep her tone neutral. It didn't work though. Both Maddie and Cordelia could hear the resentment in her voice.

"No comment," muttered Cordelia. "What's on this list of yours?"

"Well I'm getting stuff for tomorrow and then I want to just stock up on things for the house so we don't have to come back until the middle of January hopefully."

"How many people are coming to tomorrow's dinner?"

Janette thought about it before speaking, "Us four, my mom and George, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, John, Shannon, Kyle and Chris."

"They're coming?" Cordelia said excitedly.

"Yes, John agreed to come down. They're flying in today."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Why did you leave me house?" Janette retorted.

Maddie shook her head not trying to have a family feud in the middle of the supermarket, "Well that'll be nice. We haven't seen Kyle and Chris since Orlando this summer."

A smile came to her face as she thought about it. It had been an awesome trip and great cousin time. Especially since the four of them got along so well.

"How'd you get uncle John to agree to come?" Cordelia questioned. Maddie knew exactly why she was asking. He hated Emma more than they did. Janette didn't answer. "Because you didn't tell him, did you?"

"Don't start."

Cordelia shook her head, "I hope you have alcohol on that list because we are all going to need it."

"That I bought weeks ago," Janette noted. "And I have three bottles of wine."

"Maybe you should get three more."

"You look tired mom," noted Maddie as they walked through the aisles. It looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's rest.

"Ugh Lucy woke me up this morning. She wanted to go outside at like five a.m.," Janette said. "And then before you know it, I had to get up and start my day to finish up everything for tomorrow."

"Had you not hidden my dog, I would have taken Lucy as well." Cordelia said.

"I wasn't going to let you all leave me by myself."

"Oh," Cordelia said in a sarcastic tone, "is your mother not good enough company? And that husband of hers?"

"Shut up and go grab a turkey."

"If there are any left."

"GO CORDELIA!"

"Bossy," Cordelia muttered as she walked away.

Maddie just laughed and Janette shook her head.

"I guess it's time to confess I dropped her as a baby," Janette said. That only made Maddie laugh harder.

* * *

Maddie could not stop laughing.

After grocery shopping with her mom and sister they had went back to the house. She and Cordelia helped their mom get ready for the following day, setting the dining room table, putting away everything that was bought and then prepping for the next day. They had spent most of the day there. Their dad had even come home around three and they all had lunch together before settling in the living room watching The Polar Express. It wasn't until sixish Emma and George got back and the girls quickly left. She had texted Klaus but he told her he had everything handled when it came to Cordelia. She shrugged it off. She would let him whew her sister without her help if that's what he wanted.

Once she was back at Elijah's house, she noticed he was gone. She had texted him and he told her that he would be out for a while. She took that as her cue to get some things done. The gifts she had bought him she quickly wrapped, just in case he came back and settled them under the tree. That had felt like hours ago though. She had long since finished wrapping, ate some of the dinner he had cooked yesterday and retired upstairs. After laying on bed and flicking through the channels she felt that she was in need of a bath. So, she headed into his bathroom and got everything ready and then texted Elijah.

 **Maddie – A bath sounds good tonight.**

 **Elijah – Enjoy it.**

 **Maddie – Join me.**

 **Elijah – I'll be there as soon as I can, but don't wait up.**

She frowned seeing that but then decided that if she really tried, she could get him here. So, she filled the tub with water all on the way on hot. She knew she wouldn't get in right away so if she did it on the hottest it would be cool by the time, she got in.

She sent him a picture of the water pouring into the tub.

 **Elijah – Enjoy your bath.**

She then sent him a picture of the soap suds she was going put it.

Followed by rose petals.

She chuckled turning off the water and letting it sit. The steam coming from the tub was beautiful, especially with the petals and suds so she sent him a picture.

 **Elijah – It's a sight to see but not as beautiful as you.**

 **Maddie – You're so sweet.**

She let a few minutes pass before she got undressed, sending him a picture of her clothes that were on the floor, her thong at the top. She then put it in the basket that held the both of their clothes.

 **Elijah – Maddison.**

 **Maddie – What?**

She stood in the bathroom naked and dimmed the lights. Putting her hand in, it was hot but not to bad so she slipped in. The moment her body was adjusted to the amazing heat she sighed, picking back up her phone from the stool she had left it on that was beside the tub. Lifting her leg, she sent him a picture.

 **Elijah – Tempting**

 **Maddie – Not yet.**

She proceeded to send him more pictures. The top of her thigh. A picture of the water and petals that covered her most intimate part. She placed wet petals on her breasts and sent him a picture. She then sent him selfies of herself. Each one getting more and more provocative.

 **Maddie – I miss you.**

 **Maddie – I want you.**

 **Maddie – I can practically feel you.**

 **Maddie – I need you to take care of me baby.**

 **Maddie – I'm wet and waiting, come and get me.**

 **Elijah – I plan on it.**

And so, she waited and laughed. Her heart rate increased the minute she heard the front door slam shut. She didn't hear his footsteps as he came up the stairs but she knew that he was coming for her. She felt him.

"Hi baby," she said seeing Elijah's figure in the doorway. "Did you get my messages?" She asked innocently.

Elijah held up his phone, "I got them."

"And."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You are," she sat up a little straighter. "Thought you'd never arrive."

He slipped out of his jacket coming closer. Taking her phone from the stool he set it on the sink counter, along with his before sitting. His eyes glanced over her body.

"Like what you see?"

"All the time."

"Good."

"Did you eat already?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you're going to need your strength for tonight."

"Sounds promising."

He scooted his chair closer to her, "It will be." His eyes traveled to wet petals that were beginning to slide off of her breasts. "You know," he said with his ear near her ear. "I was trying to finish my Christmas shopping but couldn't focus because someone was sending me naughty messages. Not to mention pictures."

She felt heat pool in between her legs and it had nothing to do with the water.

"Well maybe you should have gone Christmas shopping early. It's not like you to be so late with things."

He growled in her ear and nipped it gently, "Watch it?"

"I'd rather watch you get naked and join me."

"I'm enjoying this view just fine."

"Suite yourself."

Elijah wasted no time cupping her chin in his hand. Although he didn't move her face, he did cup her jaw and he began to plant kisses along the side of her neck. She took her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it gently. He worked his way over to the side of her face and then down to her jaw. She tried to move her head, wanting a kiss but he refused her.

"You think you deserve a kiss?"

"You think I don't?"

"I think teasing means you don't get what you want."

Working his way down he kissed her throat all the way down to her breasts. The petals had since fallen back into the tub but her nipples were hard and waiting for his attention. He took the closest one into his mouth sucking on it gently. It was like his mouth was making its own personal love to her nipples before he switched to the other one. Maddie held a wet hand in his hair, trying to keep him in place. He let it go with a pop before letting her go completely and sitting back in his chair.

"Is your water cold?"

"No but it will be soon."

"Do you want to get out?"

She shook her head, "I'll stay for a little while longer."

"As you wish."

He sat there quietly watching her watch him. Her eyes kept running over him. They were filled with love and lust. He could smell how much she wanted him to take her but he waited. He would let her enjoy the rest of her bath before he took her to his bed.

"I can take care of that," she said nodding her head towards his pants. She could see how much he wanted her.

"Can you?" He questioned with a raise eyebrow.

Instead of responding she opened her mouth to form an O shape. Not missing a beat Elijah stood up and un did his belt. He let it fall to the ground before he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Maddie licked her lips and beckoned him with her finger to come closer.

He cupped her chin in his hand, "How do you want it?"

"Rough baby."

"So be it."

Taking her by the back of the head he moved her face to his cock. She wasted no time taking the head into her mouth and licking it gently. She kissed it like a lollipop, getting her saliva all over it. He let her get into it for a little before he gave her more. With a lot of practice, she had become and excellent cock sucker. And she especially loved it when he held her by the back of the head and set the tone. While he had been reluctant at first to really be too rough with her, he soon found that's not only what she liked but wanted. So here they were, her in the tub on her knees taking in most of his cock and he was setting the tone as he fucked her mouth.

"Take it all," he said sliding in the last bit. Determined she opened up her mouth some more for him. "Yes Maddison," he breathed fucking her.

She moved along his cock faster. She closed her eyes just wanting to be in the moment. Lifting her hands, she began to play with his balls.

"Fuck."

That made her wetter. She loved it when he cursed. "If you don't want to swallow move."

She didn't.

She stayed.

Within moment he spurted his load into her mouth and she took it all. Even when he finished, she left his cock inside of her mouth before slowly letting it out. Going back, she kissed the head twice.

"Did you like that?" She breathed looking up at him.

Elijah didn't move his hand from her hair. He leaned down and kissed her roughly, "Yes. I think bath time is over."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she said, "Okay."

Elijah wasted no time picking her up out of the tub. He didn't care about all of the water that splashed onto the floor or his wet shirt. He just wanted her.

As he moved them out of the bathroom Maddie laid kisses along his neck and nipped at his ear, "I missed you today."

"Did you?" He questioned carrying her into their room.

"Mhm."

"How much?"

"So much."

He set her along the bed, "Sit with your back to the headboard."

She nodded turning around and crawling towards the headboard. She let out a yelp when he grabbed her hips and dragged her back to the edge, "On second thought, I'm enjoying this view."

Not bothering to respond she shook her ass a bit. That followed by her getting slapped on her ass cheek but she didn't care. Because she was still kind of wet from the bath the sound was a little weird but the feeling was the same. Elijah palmed her ass.

"Stay like that."

"Sir yes sir."

That resulted in another slap. She looked over his shoulder and could see him getting undressed. His sculpted body made her mouth water. She turned back around and faced the headboard, anticipation killing her.

"Scoot up, just a tad." She did so. "Good girl."

"Only for you."

"Maddison, I hope you know by now that if you were like this for anyone else, I would kill them."

"I don't want anyone else," she said seriously.

"Good."

She could feel her thighs being spread and she allowed it. She then felt a breath on her pussy which made a shiver rush through her. Before she could say or do anything, she could feel Elijah's long tongue licking her pussy from front to back.

"OH FUCK!"

He added in a finger as he licked her. His index. She had been with him enough times to know which fingers he was using on her.

His tongue worked faster, licking her and fingering her. He then added one more finger.

"Feels so good baby," she moaned out. And then his tongue was gone. "Oh, come on." She shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"Relax," he said as he continued to finger her. "Be patient."

"I'm never patient when it comes to you, OH GOD!" Elijah began to curl his fingers inside of her before adding a third.

Getting up behind her, he moved his lips to her ear, "Well you'll have to learn how to be."

And then his fingers were gone. But before she could protest to that his cock slammed inside of her. Her head dropped into the blanket on the bed as he fucked her with no mercy. And she loved every single second of it. It felt so fucking good to have him inside of her, fucking her, taking care of her. His hand picked up her face and moved her chin so he could slightly kiss her as he fucked her from behind. While it was a sloppy kiss, she moaned feeling his tongue work with hers. At the same time his cock was working with her pussy. Her breathing picked up as he began to fuck her harder. Elijah moved his face to her shoulder, sucking on it as he emptied himself inside of her. She collapsed and so did he. He laid on top of her, putting kisses along her shoulder. She moved her hand and reached for the side of his head, her face was still buried in the sheets.

"Ready for round to?" He whispered in her ear.

She turned her body around so that she was now facing him, "I'm always ready for you."

* * *

After shopping Cordelia went back to Klaus house. When she had left her parents house that's where she decided to go. She had a key from the summer. Since she and Klaus weren't on good speaking terms, she figured that he wouldn't be around while she was so she didn't think she had much to worry about. She knew that Rebekah and Kol wouldn't be staying there since she had already spoken to them.

Later that night, she found herself upstairs, in Klaus' studio, wrapping gifts. It looked like a mess. There was paper, tape and boxes around the whole thing. Since she had come home from Stanford this was the place, she had decided to stash everything. She was going to clean it all up before she left. She also made sure not to touch any of Klaus' things, knowing that he would reign terror on her. Especially when it came to his studio.

It was a little after midnight that she finished everything, which was partly her own fault. She had spent half of her time texting and snapchatting. Once she was done, she quickly went to take a shower before slipping into a thong and one of Klaus' shirts that he had left behind. The button up was so soft and still had a small lingering scent of him. Pulling back his covers she got into his bed, loving the feeling of sheets against her skin. She inhaled the pillow as she settled in, wishing it still had his exact smell.

She loved his smell.

* * *

Cordelia wasn't sure what had woken her up.

But her green eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times before jumping back and letting out a yelp. A chuckle was followed by her noise. Squinting she looked ahead, "Klaus?"

"In the flesh."

Shaking her head, she reached over to turn on the light on the dresser. Now she could see him clearly. He stood in front of her in a long sleeve cream colored shirt, jeans and boots. And he had on that damn necklace that she loved so much.

Running a hand through her hair she relaxed slightly. Knowing that it was him made her feel slightly better but she had to get her breathing back down. "What do you want?"

"Funny thing love, you see you just so happen to be in my house."

She rolled her eyes before rubbing her hands over her face. Seeing the outline of her phone she grabbed it to look at the time. It was almost two in the morning.

"It's too early for this."

"Right." Klaus said. She went to go turn around, so she was facing away from him, but instead her phone was snatched out of her hand causing her to turn back around. "Care to explain?"

"Not really and I'm tired, so you need to go and find another room."

"You're in my room love."

"And I plan on staying here."

He stepped closer to the bed. Because she was laying down it was like he was leaning over her.

"I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?"

"Because my house has been taken over by Santa and his reindeer," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not leaving."

She smacked her hands down on the sheets, "FINE! Don't leave but do shut up."

"Watch it."

"Or what, you going to bite me?"

"I recall you liking it when I bit you."

Her cheeks slightly flushed. "Yeah, well right now I don't like you."

"So, you've said plenty of times."

"But you're still here so you aren't getting the hint."

"Well, when someone comes home to find an unexpected guess in their house they go and investigate."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "And when you saw that it was me you couldn't just leave?"

Klaus leaned down getting close to her face, "I could have, but where is the fun in that?"

"What do you know about fun? Besides nothing."

He just smirked, still in her face. But after getting a whiff of her he leaned in a tad closer. He had missed her. Her smell, her laugh, everything about her. Of course, he didn't plan on admitting that to her but when he had gotten home and smelt her and then found her in his bed, he needed to be closer to her. So, he had lightly touched her face and then kept doing it. Once she woke up, he stepped back. He wasn't sure how she would react considering the last time they had been face to face things had not gone smoothly.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Why are you in my house?"

"UGH!" She yelled sitting up. Klaus backed up from her and went back to sitting straight. "I can't deal right now. I really can't." She threw the covers off of herself getting up.

Klaus immediately took note of the thong she was in. It was satin blue and made her ass look great. He then noticed she was in his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving," she spat getting to her feet. Standing in front of him she snatched her phone from his hand. "I'm sure Rebekah won't mind me staying. Or I can just go to Elijah's!"

With that she went to pass him. The moment she opened his bedroom door it was slammed closed again. She raised her gaze to see his large hand above her, pressing into the wood of the door. He took a step closer to her so that he was now standing directly behind her.

"Now, now love let's not be childish."

"Childish," she spat.

"Yes, that's what I said. Now turn around and let's have a conversation like adults."

"I'd rather leave."

"Now whose running?"

She took in a long, deep breath, knowing he would hear her. She knew exactly why he had said that to her. After she left New Orleans, she had sent him a lengthy text, which of course resulted in them text fighting, but she called him out on running away from his feelings.

Turning around she faced him, holding her head high. "I'm not running anywhere."

He took another step towards her. She took a step back but her back was met against the wall. "I guess you're stuck with me then."

"Are you sure you want that? Because I don't think you'll like what I have to say."

"Have at it love," he waved his hand in the air.

Cordelia wasn't a fan of bullshit. It was different when it was just her and her sister, or she and one of her close friends but when it came to serious things she liked to get right to the point. "So, you can take me to Sardinia and buy me lavish kids and sleep with me but the minute I tell you that I love you, it's a problem?" She snapped.

"I see you're still upset."

She raised her hand so fast that she hadn't even realized what she was doing until his head snapped. She had just slapped Klaus. Not that he didn't deserve it, because he did, but had she not been so mad she probably wouldn't have done it. Her hand burned and she could see that part of his cheek was pink.

"Fuck," she breathed out.

Klaus glared at her and took another step towards her. If she thought she was pressed against the door before it was nothing compared to now.

"I'll let that one go love," he seethed, "but I wouldn't try it again."

"You deserved it."

"Heath my warning."

"Or what?" She questioned. "What are you going to do to me? Hurt me? If that's the case you've already checked off that box."

"I didn't tell you leave."

"You certainly didn't chase after me either!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!" She yelled. "If I'm just an easy fuck for you fine, I can handle that. But what I can't deal with is thinking someone has feelings for me when I'm head over heels for them and that's not the case. I've been down that road with Nathan and it sucks."

"I'm not Nathan?"

"You aren't?" She questioned. "As I said before you can do all of this shit with me but have no feelings for me?"

"I didn't say that."

"YOU SAY NOTHING!"

"You expect me to tell you that I love you after I catch you talking to your ex-boyfriend?"

She let out a yell of frustration, "UGH! How many fucking times do I have to tell you, yes, he has expressed interest? Yes, I see him frequently due to class. NO, I don't want to get back together with him and I have told him this time and time again."

"Obviously he hasn't taken the hint."

"And that's my fault?"

"I don't share."

"Oh, don't start that shit with me! You and I both know Haley has been trying to sleep with you for the longest time and that Camille girl was way too comfortable for my taste." She pressed herself against him, staring up into his eyes. "I don't share either Klaus! And you bringing up Nathan is just a copout! You know I'm not interested in him, you just want an excuse for us to fail." She made sure to keep eye contact with him as she spoke, "And on that note, I'm gone."

She turned back around and got the door open only for it to slam shut again. Cordelia put her head down. She was doing everything she could to keep herself together but it was hard. All she really wanted to do was cry and curl up with Lucy at her feet.

"Let me go Klaus," she said once she trusted her voice not to crack.

She jumped a bit when arms circled around her waist. She could feel Klaus head on the side of her own. She wanted to embrace it but stopped herself.

"Love, you are in my house, in my room, in my shirt and in a thong." He moved her hair kissing her ear, "You aren't going anywhere. Especially not to one of my siblings."

"Then I'll go home."

That wasn't necessarily a lie. She could sneak in and up to her room without anyone noticing her presence. Well, Lucy might notice but she could handle that easily.

"You're staying here."

She shook her head, "I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"Because being around you hurts!" She said, her voice cracking at the end. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and looking down at the ground.

"It doesn't have to."

"You're right, it doesn't. If you weren't such a pain in the ass maybe it wouldn't hurt. Maybe we wouldn't be in this position."

"And what position is that?"

She sighed, "The end of something that could have been great."

He wasted no time spinning her around, "Cordelia, there is no ending when it comes to us," he said seriously.

The way that he was looking at her made her feel hot inside. His face showed a mixture of emotions. Lust, need, want and there was also something loving in his gaze.

"Do they do it for you?" She questioned.

"You've lost me love," he said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Haley and Camille. I want to know do they do it for you?" She found her strength and leaned up, whispering into his ear. She made sure to let her lips just barley brush his skin. "Hm?" He stayed quiet. "Don't get quiet, I want you to tell me. Do they kiss you the way I do? Do they let you have complete control of their bodies the way I do? Do they let you do anything and everything you want?"

"I haven't been with Haley or Camille."

"And I haven't been with Nathan but that hasn't stopped you from throwing him in my face since Halloween."

"You shouldn't have been in that costume," he said simply.

"I was at a party."

He grabbed Cordelia, holding her to his body. Her arms wrapped around him to steady himself.

He stared into her eyes as he said, "You were at a party, barley dressed. If you are going to give anyone a show half naked it's going to be me! Not a bunch of stupid boys."

She knew that should have upset her. But it didn't. In fact, it did just the opposite. It excited her. And he knew it. The sly smirk that came on his face told her.

She shook her head slightly, trying to stay on task, "If I would have known you would have gotten that upset about my costume for a stupid college party, I wouldn't have done it."

"Now you know."

"Now I know," she repeated. "But that doesn't get rid of the Haley and Camille problem."

"They're harmless."

She yelled, "I DON'T CARE!"

"And Nathan?"

"Harmless."

"You've been with him before."

"And then I got with you, or do you not consider the time that we've spent together to mean anything?"

"It meant something!" He snapped at her.

"Could have fucking fooled me."

"I'm growing quite tired of this conversation."

"So, let me leave."

"Not an option," he insisted.

"Why?" _Because I care about you, because I love you,_ she wanted him to say. But he didn't.

"Because you are mine Cordelia!" He said leaning his head down so that their noses were touching.

"And you're mine, Niklaus," she said back strongly. "But you act like that means nothing."

"Now you know how it feels."

She shook her head, "You are impossible! This back and forth, back and forth is getting us absolutely no where!"

"Finally, something we agree on."

A moment of silence ticked by. They still had their hands on one another and Cordelia could feel herself getting frustrated. If they could work past the Haley and Camille part, she could see them having a chance. Even though she was upset he wouldn't confess any type of feelings towards her.

"What do you want from me?" She finally asked.

"I just want you," he said honestly.

"Yeah?" She breathed. She made sure to have direct eye contact with him. "Having me means no more Haley and Camille. I don't care what you say, it has to end. They're too comfortable, part of the reason being you allowed them to feel that way."

"And Nathan?"

"There's nothing with Nathan."

"So, make sure he knows that," he said pulling his closer. "Because if you don't, I will. And I'm sure you won't like the way I do it."

"You can't kill people for showing an interest in me Klaus," she said seriously.

He held her gaze, "Watch me."

It was wrong. And she knew that it was wrong. But his possessiveness made her want to jump his bones. There was just something about it that made her feel hot and heavy.

"I have no problem telling Nathan to back off. If you do the same to Haley and Camille."

"It's done."

"Great."

Without another thing being said she moved her arms to his neck and took a jump up. He caught her easily and she hooked her legs around his waist.

"You've wasted precious sleeping time that I could have had," she breathed leaning her face into his, "make it up to me."

"As you wish."

Before she could say another word, his lips were on hers. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was gentle, sweet, rough, passionate and possessive all in one. And she loved every single second of it. The moment his tongue slid against hers she let out a loud moan. It felt so good to have kisses from him again. He pulled away when he knew that she needed a breath.

Cordelia placed her head in the crook of his neck, catching her breath. "I missed you," she breathed.

He held her to him, "I missed you too love."

She moved her head so she could look at him, "I have a request."

Klaus chuckled, "Already?"

She nodded, "Can we sleep by the fire place." She cocked her head to the fire place in the room.

He let out a real laugh this time, "If that's what you want, sure love. Just wait a moment." He placed her on his bed. "I'll be back."

Within no time he was back with extra sheets, blankets and pillows. She watched as he set up the floor for the two of them. He had slipped out of his shoes already. Watching him she bit her bottom lip. She slipped off the bed, standing tall as she watched him. She wanted him. Moving her fingers to the buttons on his shirt she began to un do them.

When Klaus looked up it was just in time to see his shirt slip off of Cordelia shoulders. He stood tall and watched as she stalked towards him. Once she was in front of him, she clasped her small hands in his big ones.

"Take what's yours."

Klaus didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation he laid her down and undressed himself. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Had it been under different circumstances he would have taken his time, but right now he just needed to feel her. Which was why within seconds he was rubbing his cock against her entrance and then he was slamming into her. She wrapped her legs around him, her feet digging into his back as he fucked her. She arched her back and moaned loving the feeling. She leaned up to kiss him as he wore her out. Even though it was fast and quick between the two of them it meant something. They were good again. Klaus didn't come until she was ready, making it so that they came at the same time together. He went to pull out of her but she stopped him.

"It's okay," she murmured, "stay like this. You're home."

He chuckled, "I think you need to sleep."

"I definitely do but I don't regret this."

She turned so that she was laying on top of him and he was still inside of her. His chest being her pillow. Klaus adjusted a blanket so that it was curled around her.

He kissed her forehead, "Sleep."

She curled into him some more before titling her head up and giving him a slow kiss. It wasn't crazy, just their lips gliding against each other, but it said everything that they needed to know.

"Merry Christmas Klaus."

"Merry Christmas Cordelia," he murmured. "Now go to sleep."

"I see you're back to being bossy," she joked. She was tired. She could feel herself falling asleep against him. Before she nodded off, she said, "I really do love you."

Silence.

That's what followed her statement.

She wasn't shocked. Even as she began to drift into dream land, she expected nothing less. Klaus' arms tightened around her and he brushed his lips against her cheek before lowly murmuring, "I love you too Cordelia Bennett."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **There will probably be 2 chapters left after this.**

 **Oh btw, I was on Goodreads a while ago and I found this story, but I don't remember what it was called. It was a story where this girl left a guy, they had been together for a while and then something happened and she went to his club, where her brother worked, I believe. He shows up at her house one night ready to put her color back on her that she left with him when she left him. Anyways, it was kind of like a BDSM story. I can't remember what it was called. If anyone thinks they might know please let me know, either by review or private message! I had only read part of the story and I can't seem to find it anymore. It wasn't on FanFiction though if that helps.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before the Sun Sets**

 **Bonus Chapter – Christmas part 4**

The moment eyes opened up Cordelia knew that it was morning time. Which meant that it was Christmas. A jolt of excitement ran through her which made her body spring up off of the bed.

Bed?

She looked at the covers that were placed on top of her body. _Klaus must have moved us at some point,_ she thought to herself.

 _Klaus!_

Moving her head, she looked over to see Klaus, laying on his side of the bed, an arm over his eyes. A small smile came to her face. He looked so peaceful. She moved her gaze from his head down to his body. His beautiful chest was on display for her but the blanket was covering what she really wanted to see.

There was nothing like morning sex. Especially with Klaus. And on Christmas. Her smile grew wider just thinking about it.

As she studied him, she had a feeling that he wasn't actually asleep. In there time together she learned that he barley slept. Maybe three times out of all their time together.

"I know you're awake," she murmured.

Klaus stayed still for a moment before he moved his hand from his face. _Damn_ , she thought to herself, _my man is sexy as fuck._

"Morning," she said, slightly sucking her bottom lip.

Klaus ran his hand over her cheek, instantly pulling her lip out, "Hello love."

She couldn't help it. She instantly leaned over and sought out his lips with hers. Once she found them, she placed a soft kiss against them before moving away slightly. She quickly put them back, letting them rest against his a little while longer before she sucked on his lips gently.

"Satisfied?" He asked when she pulled away.

"For now."

She wasted no time moving so that she could lay on top of him. She could feel his naked body touching hers. One of Klaus' hands instantly went to her waist wrapping it around her and pulling her closer to him. His other hand brushed her hair out of her face.

"Merry Christmas."

Gazing into her beautiful green eyes he responded, "Merry Christmas love."

And just like that they were kissing again. Only this time instead of the gentle pecks Klaus went in for the kill. She moaned, loving the feeling of his tongue against hers. It was honestly the best feeling in the world. But as much as she liked it, she pulled away.

"Morning breath," she explained.

"Didn't you kiss me first?"

"A peck and a little suck," she said. "Nothing too opened mouthed."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You are ridiculous."

"But you love me," she said with a grin on her face.

He moved another strand of hair from her face, "That I do."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost eight." She nodded. "What time do you have to leave?"

"I have to be at my moms by nine-thirty and then I'm coming back."

"You aren't staying?"

She shook her head, "No. I'd rather be here."

"You don't have to stay because I'm here love."

"Even if you weren't, I wouldn't be over there."

Her comment from last night came back to him, "And why have you been staying here? Not that I mind, especially after last night," she blushed. "Just curious."

"Emma is here."

Klaus frowned, "Emma?"

"My mom's mother."

"And you aren't a fan."

"You can say that. How about this, after you see the run down tonight, I'll explain more when we leave. But you're a smart guy so you'll probably just understand."

"I take it there might be a Bennett brawl tonight."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

"Should I be worried at all?" He questioned.

She shook her head, "Nah. I mean my mom will probably glare at me for half of the night before everyone is on my side so it doesn't matter."

He opened his mouth to question her more but she placed her hand on his lips, "You'll see later. Now I'm going to go brush my teeth and then I can give you a proper good morning, yeah?"

Klaus chuckled as she rolled away and out of his bed. He watched her naked body walk all the way to the bathroom. As soon as she was done freshening up, she went to lay back down beside him. She quickly got on top of him and intertwined her legs with his before planting a kiss on his lips. He immediately opened up for her, cupping the side of her face in his hand. The kiss went on for a good minute before she pulled away.

"Better?" She questioned with a smirk engraved on her face.

"Definitely."

"I need a coffee," she said suddenly.

"Is that my hint?"

She nodded happily, "You make the best cup."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to get off of me if that's what you want."

She let out a huff, "Okay."

As dramatically as she could she rolled her and watched him get out of bed. He threw on a pair of boxers and grabbed his cell phone before disappearing from the room. Once she heard his footsteps down the hall she got up.

An idea had come to her. A while ago, before she had gone back to Stanford, she had bought what she considered a sexy little lingerie piece. The top was strapless, black and beige and came with sex underwear. It stopped a little after her belly button. Slipping into it, she then took a black thong she had and went to the bathroom. She wanted to be quick and surprise him downstairs before he came back up. There was just something sexy to her about morning sex in the kitchen with her man. She quickly ruffled her hair a little, she knew he liked it all wild, and then she quickly applied some mascara to her eyelashes before making her way down the stairs. As she got closer, she could hear him on the phone with someone.

She knew that he had to of heard her coming, he probably heard her running around upstairs as well, but he wasn't facing her. Instead he was standing by the counter with his cell phone to his ear.

Her eyes grazed his back up and down. While she loved Klaus for who he was, she would have been lying if she said she didn't love his incredible body. Especially in the bedroom.

After eye fucking him, she let out a small cough which made him turn. At first, he just smirked her way before blinked and took her in. She could immediately see the hunger that filled in his eyes.

Holding his gaze, she walked to him until she was standing right in front of his face, "You said that if I'm going to give anyone a show half naked would be for you."

"I did," Klaus noted.

She could hear through the phone, "Who are you talking to?" The voice made her frown. Sure, she could see he was talking to someone but she wasn't sure who and she certainly hadn't expected it to sound like Camille.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" She snapped at him. Her face had gone from mischievous to angry within seconds.

Klaus moved the phone away from his ear, "Relax love."

"No, I'm not going to relax. Or did you forget everything from last night?" She felt herself seething in anger. "Fuck this, I am leaving! And I won't be coming back."

She made a move to turn around and walk away, and she had been able to turn, but Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Pushing her hair to the opposite side, he whispered in her right ear, "Be patient love. I'm ending all contact like we agreed."

She got out of his hold, of course because he let her, and spun around. She wanted to be there to make sure. It wasn't that she didn't trust Klaus she just wanted to make sure he would actually end all contact with her.

He brought the phone back to his ear before he moved away to have a seat in one of the chairs by the table. She followed, standing in front of him and watching his every move.

"Right, as I was saying-."

Cordelia, having had enough made a grab for his phone. Once it was in her hands she spoke quickly, "Camille, this is Cordelia. There isn't and there will never be any future between you and Klaus. I would honestly hate to have to come down there to get mean and nasty with you about it, so do us all a favor and leave him alone. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year." With that she hung up the phone. She handed it back to him, "Here is your phone."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you weren't handling it correctly so obviously, I had to."

"I told you-."

She cut him off, "I heard what you said but it doesn't take that long to tell someone to leave you alone."

"I hope you know that Nathan will be getting the exact same treatment, only I will make sure he knows that if he comes near you, I will kill him."

"We go to the same school!"

"Do you think I care?"

"You are impossible." She groaned before shaking her head. "But as fun as this is, and we will revisit this subject later, I didn't come down here to argue with you."

"Tell me then, why did you come down here?"

She wasted no time getting into his lap. She moved so close that her hair touched his skin. "Let's call this one of your Christmas gifts."

Klaus smirked, "All this, just for me?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "All of this just for you."

Klaus shook his head before he moved a piece of her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "What am I going to do with you?"

She leaned in closer to his face, her nose brushing up against his, "I can give you a few ideas but if you take in a nice whiff, I'm sure you can smell what you can do."

Klaus ran his hands along her side and then down. He stopped when her butt cheeks were in his hands. They filled his hands perfectly. He gave them a rough squeeze.

"Missed that didn't you?" Cordelia laughed.

"I might have," he said.

She smirked and leaned back slightly. She was still holing on to his chair. "I missed you so much," she said. "We missed you," she started grinding her panty covered pussy into his leg.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"I just took you hours ago."

"Like you said, hours ago."

"You're never satisfied."

"Because I always need you to fill me up."

Klaus chuckled darkly before he moved one of his hands to her back, pushing her close to him again. He placed his head in the center of her covered breasts taking in a deep breath.

"Your smell is so intoxicating."

She smiled down at him. She loved the way he rubbed his nose against her skin. In a way it was like he was kind of cuddling her.

"On a scale of one to ten," he said bringing up his head, "how much do you love this outfit."

She had to think about it, "Well I really do like it-." She could hear the tear right after she said that. A chill hit her naked breasts then.

"What the hell!"

"You said like, not love."

She couldn't even argue with him then. Especially when his mouth latched on to one of her breasts. She moaned and titled her head back as he sucked on her nipple hungrily. He let it go with a pop before he turned to her other one. He gave it the exact amount of attention, if not more.

"What do you want love?" He questioned.

She looked at him with hooded eyes, "I'm wet."

"What do you want?"

"Fingers."

He moved her so quickly. One minute she was on his lap the next she was sitting on the kitchen table and he was on his knees in front of her.

"Don't rip it!" She said quickly. He looked up at her, "I like it."

Instead of responding he moved his head forward. She opened her legs to give him more room. He didn't say anything at first. Instead he just placed a kiss on her slightly covered center. She smirked and titled her head back a little.

One thing about them that remained was that they had never been shy about sex. Even though sometimes it would be weird, like when he would teach her new positions, she would quickly get into it. From the first time they had sex to now she had no problem telling him exactly what she wanted from him.

"Don't be a tease."

Instead of responding he just looked up at her. His gaze penetrating her.

"OH!" She couldn't help but moan aloud as he put two fingers into her. She stared up at the ceiling as he fucked her with his fingers. He curled his fingers into her pussy before moving them in a succor like motion. In and out, in and out. It felt so fucking good.

"Think you can take another one love?" He questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He gently eased a third finger into her wet pussy. Even though they had done this plenty of times, once even using four fingers, when he went to three, he always put it in gently before letting her have it.

"Oh fuck," she whispered. "Right there baby."

Keeping his fingers intact, Klaus rose to his feet and bent down over her body taking a nipple into his mouth again. Her hands shot to his head holding him in place as her body tried to meet his every thrust. But he was going so fast. The few she did meet made her feel over the moon. The minute she felt her toes curling and her orgasm coming she let out a loud moan and held him tighter. Even after she came, she didn't let him go.

Klaus gently eased his fingers out of her before letting her nipple go. He then ran a finger across lip. Her half shut she took it and sucked on it, watching him. Klaus stared at her with hungry eyes. Having her suck her own juices off his fingers was one of the hottest things.

She watched as he dropped his boxers and stepped out of them. His cock was already hard for her. Not caring she bent down and kissed the head which already had a drop of pre-cum before giving it a nice small suck and a lick. She then got back on the table.

"I'll suck it later if you want."

"Yes," he said, positioning himself at her opening. "I you will!"

"Can't wait."

And she couldn't. Over the course of their time together she learned Klaus loved head and she loved to give it to him. She had told him long ago that she would do it when he wanted it and he had taken full advantage, not that she minded. He was always either finger, sucking or fucking her pussy,

"You ready?"

She nodded. Running his head over her pussy one more time he thrusted into her. He took his time, letting his cock get adjusted to her. Her pussy was clinging to his cock like there was no tomorrow. She was thirsty for him. Craved him. And he knew it which only made him harder.

"Faster," she said after a while.

"Whatever you want love," he groaned. He took her legs and held onto them, placing them slightly in the air, as he fucked her brains out. He had no mercy as he be began pounding into her pussy. It registered with him that she would be sore later and her pussy might be a little swollen but she wanted it. Not only did her face tell him that but moans surely did. In fact, it told him everything that he needed to know.

As he fucked her his hand snaked between her legs and he started applying pressure to her clit.

"I'm going to come."

"Yes, you are."

"Come inside of me."

"This time?"

She smirked thinking about the memory. One time when they had sex on the table, during the summer, he had pulled out of her before coming and spurted his cum all over her body. It had been on her stomach, breasts and even some of her chin. The sight was quite erotic. He had confessed that he wanted to do that to her again and then draw her, or paint. She agreed. She had absolutely no shame in her game when it came to him. Every single thing that Klaus did to her she loved.

"Yeah. Next time we'll change it up," she moaned out.

It didn't take him long at all to finish up inside of her. Three more thrusts and he was loading his goods into her. Even when he finished and she followed soon after she laid there. When he did pull out, she could feel some of his juices leaking out as well. She moved her hand to her pussy and rubbed a bit. He watched as she brought her hand back to her mouth and gave it a quick lick.

"Mhm."

"Are you trying to torture me?"

"Yes," she grinned. "So, how about that coffee?" Klaus smirked at her. "And then a shower."

"You'll be late to your mothers."

She cupped his face in her hands giving him a gentle kiss, "I have a good reason to be late. Can't you see it Klaus? You, me and our naked bodies in the shower. You fucking me against the wall. Me looking at you with heavy eyes and the steam and hot water in the mix. I think that's a pretty good reason to be late to my mom's house. Don't you agree?"

Klaus growled, scoping her up into his arms bridal style, "Fuck the coffee."

She laughed and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Okay," she murmured before she began sucking.

He rushed them upstairs to his shower.

She knew on the way that she was going to be way more than late but she didn't care. She was having a Merry Christmas.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **I know some of you are wondering if Klaus and Cordelia will get their own story and the answer to that is no. I haven't even thought about writing for them, I just don't have anything in mind that I would want to do. At the moment I am focusing on my other FanFics, which will hopefully get published at some point in 2019, I have two Klaus/OC and then a Fifty Shades sort of thing. I even have some Twilight Jacob/OC ideas and a Bonnie/Damon one.**

 **If I did consider writing for Klaus/Cordelia it would probably be small one shots, but in all honesty I don't see it happening anytime soon. This is not a definite date but if I did do it, I would probably do it between March and August. That's an if though, I am only thinking about it right now.**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Another chapter is coming btw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the Sun Sets**

 **Bonus Chapter – Christmas part 5**

Cordelia had been late to her mom's house, but she didn't feel too bad about it, especially since Maddie arrived almost an hour after she did. Fifty-two minutes after to be exact. And she couldn't stop blushing when her mom questioned her about why she was so late. Eventually her face gave them all the answer that they needed. Good thing Christian was no where around. When he did join them the four of them opened presents. As usual Janette had gone out for her girls. Maddie and Cordelia were very appreciative of it. Christian had gotten Janette a whole new jewelry set that she loved and Janette had paid for them to go on a cruise the upcoming spring.

After they had gifts, they had a small breakfast together. It was small considering Janette was working on the dinner that they would be having that night. Cordelia and Maddie both departed by two. They promised to be back between six thirty and seven.

Cordelia considering showing up late on purpose, just to piss off her mom, but then ruled against it. She couldn't wait to see her uncle John, aunt Shannon, Chris and Kyle. After they had found out that they were coming, Maddie and Cordelia had both went out and gotten them all Christmas gifts. Once she got back to Klaus' house Cordelia settled in with him and relaxed. He even watched the Grinch with her. They only got through half of it before a kiss turned into something serious. At five she stopped their constant love making to get ready. Klaus, who tried to distract her some more convinced her to let him join her in the shower. She had insisted she needed to take another one after all that they had been doing. Even though they showered together she made sure that it was quick and kept their sexual appetite to a minimum. Meaning she only gave him head before she rushed out of there. He could have easily caught her but he let her go.

Once Klaus came out and spotted her sitting on his bed, a towel around her hair, and another around her body, he smirked at her. She glanced up at him from her phone and shook her head.

"No." Cordelia said strongly.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus said back to her.

"But you're looking at me."

"I can't observe?"

"No you can't because the next thing you know I'll be naked."

"And is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, "Yes. We can't be late."

"It's already almost five thirty."

"Not my fault," he shrugged.

She just smirked at him before turning back to her phone. Maddie was currently wondering what she would be wearing tonight.

 **Cordelia – I have no idea. Probably a skirt or a dress.**

 **Maddie – So you're going fancy.**

 **Cordelia – Yes.**

 **Maddie – Hair?**

 **Cordelia – Pin straight! Twin with me and wear the necklace mom got you and I'll wear mine.**

For Christmas Janette had gotten the girls personalized monogramed necklaces. They both had gold ones.

Getting to her feet she made her way over to her dresser. Well technically it was Klaus' dresser but the minute she brought her stuff to his home over the summer it became hers. She was infiltrating his home one piece at a time. She quickly plugged in the blower dryer she had there and did her hair. The minute it was done she straightened it to the T. She hadn't cut it in a while, so it was pretty long, at her mid back. After doing her hair she applied some makeup and then turned around. Klaus was right behind her, watching her.

"You're beautiful."

She grinned, "You are sweet." She looked him over. Gone was his towel and here he was in dressed to the nine. He had on a white Henley shirt, jeans and boots. "You look good in white, you should wear it more often."

"You don't like me in black?" He questioned.

"I like it but it's nice to see you in this," she said lightly pulling the end of the shirt. Tilting his head down he stole a quick kiss from her. She opened her mouth in an O shape. "You're so bad."

"I can show you bad if you'd like."

"Tonight," she murmured. "Now I have to go and get dressed."

"Yes," he looked at her body which was being concealed by a towel. "I think that would be in everyone's best interest."

With a smirk on her face, she un did the knot at the top, letting the towel drop to the floor. She knew she was playing a dangerous game but that was what made it fun.

Klaus growled, "Why did you do that?"

"I like to tease you."

Before she could even think her back was pressed against the nearest wall.

"Do you know what happens when you tease?" Klaus questioned.

"What?"

"You-." His face scrunched up. Upon seeing his frown, she frowned as well.

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell," he said releasing his grip on her. "Get dressed."

He stormed towards the bedroom door to leave.

"KLAUS!" She yelled. "What's the matter?"

"OH NIKLAUS," a voice yelled.

"That's what's wrong!" Klaus snapped.

Cordelia chuckled. It was just like Kol to make an entrance.

* * *

"Almost late," Maddie said to her sister.

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she got out of Klaus' car, "You're one to talk. You just got here too."

"Yeah, but we've been outside for at least five minutes," she said gesturing to herself and Elijah.

Cordelia smirked, "You don't want to really be here anymore than I do. Should we ditch?"

"Mom will kill us. Besides I want to see Kyle and Chris."

"They'd ditch with us."

"You're terrible," Maddie said to her sister with a laugh.

"Can't blame me."

Rebekah, who had arrived at Klaus' house shortly after Kol spoke up, "What's so terrible about being here?"

Maddie and Cordelia turned to her, "You'll see."

"Let's get this over with," Cordelia noted taking the lead and walking to the door. The minute she pushed it open she could smell her moms cooking. She was immediately met by Lucy who came to her feet. She went off to the side and bent down.

"Hi Lucy," she said petting her. "I miss you so much."

"Oh wonderful," Janette said coming into sight. She quickly rushed to give hugs to all of the originals. "I'm so glad that you could all make it, Merry Christmas."

Taking the lead Elijah spoke first, "Thank you for having us Janette. Merry Christmas to you as well."

"It's been so long Klaus, how are you?" Janette asked.

"I'm wonderful, how are you?"

"Good," Janette grinned. "I don't suppose you can keep my daughter in line tonight?"

Cordelia just snorted. Klaus gave Janette his best smile, "I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask. Ooh, I want you all to meet my mom and her husband George."

Maddie groaned, "If you didn't invite her here it wouldn't be an issue."

"Here I am thinking I'm going to have trouble with Cordelia tonight and it's you."

"Oh," Cordelia cut in, "you will most definitely have trouble from me tonight."

Janette just shook her head, "Is it not enough that you both practically moved out of my house so you wouldn't have to see her and now you can't even be civil for a meal."

"I'll tell you what," Cordelia began, "I'll be civil." She then retracted her statement, "Or at least I will try. No promises about a comment here or there but nothing to bad."

Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah stood watching the scene. They were used to their own family drama so this was different for them. It was especially interesting to see both girls arguing with their mother. Of course, they had been around to see them be sarcastic with her but right now it was something completely different.

"You will?" Janette said.

Maddie looked at her sister, disbelievingly, "You will?"

"Sure."

"And what's the catch?" Janette questioned. She knew her daughter to well.

"When I leave here tonight, I'm leaving with my dog."

"No."

"Then I won't be civil."

"What else do you want?"

"My fucking dog."

"Watch your mouth?"

"Why, we're all adults."

"So feisty," Kol muttered. She saw him turn to Klaus from the corner of his eye. "You sure you don't want me to take her off of your hands."

While Klaus kept himself together in the moment she was more than sure that Kol would be paying for that comment later.

"You aren't taking Lucy."

"Why not? I don't want your mother tainting her."

Janette looked like she was ready to explode in the moment, especially when Maddie laughed. She turned to her youngest daughter, "This isn't funny!"

"No funny is John's face when he finds out she's here."

Janette opened her mouth but before she could say anything the sound of feet approaching reached everyone's ears. Sure enough, Emma came into the foyer, with George following behind her.

"Is he ever not following behind her like a little bitch?" Cordelia asked her sister.

She didn't bother whispering it because her mom turned to glare at her so fast and someone had to stifle a laugh. She was pretty sure it was Kol but she turned and saw a smirk playing on the edge of Klaus' lips. Oh, those lips. She couldn't wait to kiss them later.

"Cordelia!" Janette snapped.

"Mom!" She snapped back.

Janette turned back to face her mom with a smile on her face. Anyone who paid attention could see that the smile was obviously forced. But as usual Emma was oblivious and stuck in her own world.

"Oh, who are all of these people?" Emma questioned coming to a stop.

"Oh, well this is Elijah, Maddie's boyfriend, this is Klaus and he's Cordelia's boyfriend, and then this is Kol and Rebekah, their siblings."

"Oh, how nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Elijah said being pleasant. He went up and shook Emma and George's hand.

Maddie looked at his back slightly annoyed but she knew deep down he was always polite and proper and this was no exception.

Once he was in his spot Janette spoke, "This is my mother Emma. And this is George," she pointed to him, "her husband."

"You mean her bitch," Cordelia muttered.

She hadn't even realized until that point that Klaus had moved to take a stand by her, "Maybe we should relax a little love," he murmured in her ear.

"Maybe we shouldn't," she commented back, not even bothering to look at him.

"That dog is disgusting." Emma noted. "He refuses to be good for me and Janette, he peed on my floor today."

"She," Cordelia corrected. She then leaned down to pet Lucy who was still by her feet, "You are such a good girl. I promise to give you treats before I leave."

"You should train her better!" Said Emma. "No one likes a disgusting dog."

"You're disgusting." Cordelia snapped back.

"If I were you," Emma began, "I would get rid of her."

"How about we get rid of you?" Cordelia fired back.

"I don't know what is with you but you are so disrespectful. No wonder you're boyfriend, what was his name, Nathan, left you."

There was a moment of silence, but Cordelia didn't let it last. In fact, she recovered quickly, "You would know all about people leaving, isn't George your fourth husband?"

Maddie had to bite back a laugh. In fact, she had to turn around and face the door considering she couldn't stop smirking.

"I'm going to find my dad," Cordelia announced. She was already walking out of the foyer when she turned back to her mother. "By the way mom, you can forget what I said about being civil."

Janette shook her head, "I need a glass of wine."

"I need a shot," Maddie noted.

"You aren't twenty-one yet," Emma said looking at her youngest grandchild.

"Make that two," Maddie noted walking out.

Janette turned back towards the originals who were just watching the scene in front of them, "Drink anyone?"

* * *

"Ready to run for the hills yet?"

After leaving the foyer Cordelia went to search for her father. He had been hiding out in the basement. He had put a couch and tv down there and was currently watching football highlights. In the time she had been down there, she had missed the arrival of her aunt, uncle and cousins. From what Maddie told her it had been quite a show seeing them react to Emma. Apparently, Emma had shared her dislike for Shannon before even saying hello but Cordelia expected nothing less. She eventually wandered back upstairs and then dragged Klaus off to her bedroom.

"Not quite. I do have to say though this will be one interesting dinner."

"That's one way you can put it."

The two were currently laying next to one another on Cordelia's bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt bad about not saying much to Chris and Kyle, but they were off trying to convince their parents to stay. Especially since they had traveled all the way there from New Hampshire. She was sure they would have time to catch up later on.

"Did it bother you, what she said about Nathan?" Klaus asked quietly.

Cordelia frowned turned her face towards him, "I didn't appreciate it, not going to lie, but it didn't bother in the way that you might think. I more so am annoyed because no one told her that but my mom. And my mom knows I can't stand her so her passing on my business to her pisses me off. But in general, I don't want Nathan." She moved her hand to touch his. "The man I want is right next to me."

Klaus moved his face to look at her and smiled.

Moving her head over she brushed her lips over his, "That's all you get until we get back to your house."

Klaus just let out a laugh, pulling her to him.

* * *

"She kills me!" Maddie seethed in her room. Elijah sat on her bed and watched her pace. "Literally, kills me."

"Considering you're standing here breathing and talking to me, I doubt that."

She glared at her boyfriend, "This is not funny! Everything would have been fine had my mom not invited her here."

"You don't think everyone is a bit harsh towards her?"

"Harsh! Did you not hear what she said to my aunt!"

"Yes, I heard, but if she is always like that why not simply ignore her? You are all allowing yourselves to get worked up over nothing."

She stood and just stood in front of him. He took her hands in his and pulled her to him. "Just ignore her."

"I wish it were that easy."

He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently, "Your mother just wants to have a nice family dinner. Shouldn't you try and give her that?"

"Did she convince you to guilt trip me?" He only smirked and she shook her head. "I make no promises."

* * *

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Janette had finally gotten everyone to sit down for dinner but it was so tense. All that could be heard was the sound of forks hitting plates. Janette and Christian were both sitting at heads of the table. On one side was John, Shannon, Kyle, Chris, Emma and George and on the other side was Rebekah, Kol, Maddie, Cordelia, Klaus and Elijah. Lucy was planted by Cordelia's feet. It amused Klaus to no end the way that dog followed her around.

"How's school boys?" Janette asked looking back and forth between Chris and Kyle.

"Good," they said together.

 _Such a twin thing_ , Cordelia thought to herself.

"Where do you go again Kyle?" She asked. "I forgot."

"Notre Dame, football."

She nodded before turning to Chris, "Are you still wrestling?"

"Yeah at Iowa."

"Wrestling is so dangerous," Emma said. Everyone looked at her except George. This had been one of the first things she said. "You shouldn't be doing it."

"Don't worry about what my kids are doing." Shannon snapped.

"I'm just saying." Emma shrugged. "What kind of grandmother would I be if I didn't voice my concerns."

"A bearable one," muttered John.

"What kind of grandmother are you now?" Questioned Cordelia. She completely ignored the look her mom gave her.

"You grew up to be so rude!" Emma said to her. She then turned back to Shannon. "And football is dangerous too. Why would you let them play these ridiculous sports? They should be focused on school, like Maddison."

"My lacrosse season starts as soon as I get back," Maddie said.

"Because my children wanted to play sports and we support them!" Shannon snapped. "That's why they do that. And they both made the Dean's list in their first year of school so there is no need for you to worry about them academically or at all. John and I have that handled."

"Everyone acts so uptight when I speak up." Emma noted.

"Hint hint, don't speak at all." This comment came from Maddie. Chris and Kyle quickly shot her grins from across the table which she returned. Elijah put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently. In return, she squeezed his thigh.

Not bothering to hide what she was doing, Cordelia slightly stood to reach across the table and grab the bottle of wine. She filled her class not caring who was watching. She met eye contact with her dad and just winked. Christian shook his head but he wasn't worried. Some wine wouldn't hurt her and it wasn't like she was driving. Besides she had already drunk half a glass of her water.

"Underage drinking," Emma noted shaking her head. "So ridiculous."

"Wine isn't going to kill her mom," Janette said.

"You don't think she consumes too much alcohol?" Emma questioned. "From what I've seen she drinks an awful lot."

"I am not even Facebook friends with you!" Cordelia snapped. "So, I don't know what you mean by seeing this and that. And even if I did, I do not care. I am going to continue enjoying my alcoholic beverages whether you like it or not."

Emma stared at her. Cordelia stared back. It was like a face off and it was just a matter of who would break first. It surely wasn't Cordelia.

"You know," Emma began, "back in my day us girls would have been shamed for dressing like that." She made eye contact with Cordelia who sat across from her. "That skirt you have on doesn't even reach your knee caps. It isn't proper for girls."

"Would you prefer me to have on a skirt that goes to my ankles?"

"Yes."

She snorted, "Yeah, that is most definitely not happening."

"And that shirt," Emma said eyes going wide. "Why is your body exposed like that? It's cold outside you should have something covering those shoulders." She then turned to Maddie. "You to missy." Turning to look at her daughter Emma scolded, "You shouldn't let them parade around like that."

"Maybe if you exposed some skin you wouldn't have gotten married three times."

Maddie, who was in the middle of drinking, quickly coughed and ended up spitting some of it out. She quickly grabbed her napkin and covered her face trying to hide her laughs. It was useless. Especially when Kyle and Chris blatantly laughed aloud. The originals just watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"You would be lucky if a man married you. Especially with the way you act."

Cordelia clapped her hands together. Emma jumped back a little startled, "Wake up! This isn't the fucking seventeen hundreds and if you need to live your life dependent on a man you need a serious reality check."

"Preach," Shannon spoke holding up her glass.

"Are you not dependent on my son?" Questioned Emma to her daughter in law.

Shannon groaned, "No Emma. I'm not."

"Really? Because the last time I checked you didn't work."

Shannon let out an annoyed sound, "Yes Emma, when my kids were born, I chose to be a stay at home mom until they went to school. Once they were in kindergarten I went back to work. If you actually took the time to listen when people talked you would know that."

"She doesn't listen to anyone," Cordelia noted. "She probably needs a hearing aid."

"If you were my child-," Emma started.

"Well she isn't your child." Said Christian. He had kept quiet and now he had heard enough. In fact, he had heard enough the minute she walked into his house but he had tried to keep

"The only thing my daughter did right in this marriage was marry a wealthy man," Emma announced.

Christian spoke up, "Oh so you admit that you love something about me?"

"I would have preferred she married someone else but I'm not going to sit here and say you're bank account doesn't make up for your lack of," she paused, "everything."

"Is that why you married George?" Asked Maddie. "Because of what's in his bank account?"

Emma didn't answer. Instead just took a large gulp of wine. That told everyone everything that they needed to know.

"Do you ever talk?!" Cordelia questioned in a loud voice to George. She was borderline yelling. "Or do you just sit there?"

"Don't yell at my husband."

"If you want yelling, I can show you yelling."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Snapped Janette. "Can you all just shut up and we get through this dinner."

"You invited them." Stated Christian.

"Dumb ass idea," John noted.

"Don't start."

"You all act like I'm terrible."

"You are," said Cordelia, Christian, Maddie, John, Shannon, Chris and Kyle together.

It was quiet for a moment before Kol finally decided to speak up.

"Well," Kol said leaning back in his chair, "I think they have just as much family drama as we do."

That got a laugh from everyone except Emma and George.

Cordelia held up her glass, "You got that right."

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little short story.

I am hoping, hoping, to have my Klaus/OC story posted sometime by summer, but we shall see. I have two that I've kind of brainstormed and I've been working on them for a while. Until my spring semester starts, I'm hoping to start laying down some actual chapters and a get a plot together. Right now, I just have chapters here and there. No matter, something should be posted from me in 2019. Whether its my Mackenzie Mikaelson re write, my fifty shades story, a Jacob/OC, or Klaus, I have been brainstorming and writing a lot for different things just have to put it all together.

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Stay safe.**


End file.
